1. Field
This disclosure relates to migrating virtual machines, which may result, for example, from detecting a change in activity of a virtual machine.
2. Information
With the introduction of “virtual machines” in the cloud-computing landscape, computer processes, such as e-commerce, analysis, document storage and retrieval, and other applications, may be performed without the use of dedicated computer hardware. In many instances, this may allow a user to access computing resources without incurring costs associated with purchasing, for example, servers, storage facilities, backup drives, and so forth. In some scenarios, a user may be able to configure virtual machines in a manner that permits a user to decrease and/or increase computing resources at various times throughout the year. For example, a user operating an e-commerce website may make use of considerable computing resources during a particular “busy season” and may not have a need for significant computing resources at other times during the year. Thus, an operator of an e-commerce website may rent or lease computing resources during a busy season, for example, and may not have a need for those computing resources at other times during the year. During other times of the year, computing resources may be utilized by other users, such as operators of other websites, for example, who may employ the computing resources for different purposes.
However, transitioning a virtual machine from a higher demand state to a lower demand state may be difficult to accomplish without impacting services provided by the virtual machine. Thus, to ensure that a high level of service can be maintained, significant computing resources may be allocated to a user at times, for example, when only nominal computing resources may be needed. Computing resources that have been allocated to a user, but that remain idle, may represent waste and unnecessary costs to users, for example, as well as to providers of computing resources.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.